


Netflix & Chill?

by wynw00d



Series: Domestic Malum [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Teasing, im not even sure if this is domestic but imma tag it and put it in my domestic series anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynw00d/pseuds/wynw00d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has a shitty day at work and just wants to go home and cuddle with his boyfriend. Michael has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix & Chill?

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this is _exactly_ what you think it is... +feelings. I blame Angie.

Calum sighed heavily, sliding into his car and slamming the door shut behind him. The urge to turn the car on and just speed home into his boyfriends waiting arms was like an elephant sitting on his chest, weighing him down and making everything slow and heavy. He wanted to move fast, get home and cuddle his problems away, but the world around him just wasn't keeping up with him. His limbs felt sluggish and disgusting, making it feel like forever before he actually got his keys in the ignition to turn the car on.

Calum knew Michael was waiting for him at home (screw the other man’s fucking flexible hours), hopefully with some food on the table and some form of alcohol in the fridge. After the day he just had he deserved some hard alcohol. Or cuddles. Going home and cuddling with Michael might be an acceptable alternative to hard liquor.

Lip Gloss by Lil’ Mama filled the cab of his car suddenly, loud and grating on his nerves, exactly like Michael intended when he set it as Calum’s ringtone. He should have changed it back to something generic but Calum was one of those lame significant others that just never changed the ringer back because of how hard his boyfriend laughed every time he heard it come from Calum’s phone. Michael wasn't here though, and Calum was just so done with today that the tone grated on his nerves worse than usual. He grit his teeth, shifting his hips to dig around in his pockets and drag his phone out. The stupid song filling the blank spaces in his car.

Whoever the fuck was calling him was not going to end up a happy camper by the end of their conversation.

**Incoming call:**  
**Kitten**

_Oh._

Calum slid to accept the call, bringing the phone up to his ear and taking in a breath to start speaking. Before he even had the chance to say hi, his boyfriend was talking.

“Hey lovebug. Are you on your way home yet?” It might have been lame but Cal felt better already. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Michael’s voice, letting the nickname wash over him. It was like Mikey knew Calum’s day had sucked. He didn’t usually throw that particular nickname around like that.

Calum let out a puff of breath, rubbing a hand over his face. “I just got in the car.” Calum knew he was tired but he didn't think his voice would give him away quite so terribly this early in the game.

Michael’s side of the conversation went quiet for a few seconds, his breathing filling the space now and Calum just let the conversation die a little. Michael was a big boy, he knew how to carry a conversation. “You good, babe?”

Calum leaned back in his seat, slouching down and rubbing at his eyes again. “Not really.”

“Shitty day?”

“Mhm.” Calum could practically feel how content he would be feeling later when he curled up next to Mikey, a hand moving through his hair soothingly and his boyfriends voice filling the room.

Michael let out a little laugh, “Netflix and chill?”

Calum huffed, switching the phone to his other ear so he could move the car into reverse. “If you mean actually watch Netflix and cuddle then yeah sure.”

“Aw,” Calum could imagine the pout that was taking over his sex addict of a boyfriends face, “but you’ve removed the most rewarding part of the phrase ‘Netflix & chill’.”

Calum switched gears again, starting the short drive home with his boyfriend still talking in his ear. He didn't normally talk on the phone and drive but he was more fearful of falling asleep at the wheel this time around. “I just wanna cuddle, Mikey.”

Michael seemed to think about it for a second, before he let out a small sigh, “Okay love, whatever you want.” The line went silent for a little again after that, indistinct rustlings coming from Michael’s side of the line.

Calum didn't feel any regret at having told Michael no. So much shit had happened today that he just wanted to go home and fall asleep in his boyfriends arms. He just wanted to feel loved and cared for. Calum knew it probably wasn’t actually bothering Michael all that much.

“Hey, you're driving! You shouldn't talk on the phone while you're driving!” Michael’s voice came through sudden, loud, and indignant, causing a small smile to spread across Calum’s face.

“We weren’t really talking.”

“Calum.”

Calum flicked his blinker on, switching lanes to get away from a truck that was making him vaguely uncomfortable. “I’d rather risk talking on the phone than falling asleep at the wheel babe. Just keep talking to me.” Michael made an affirmative humming noise before launching into a story about something that happened in the tattoo shop, where he works, yesterday. His happy voice filtering through the phones speaker and filling Calum’s head.

Sometimes he was just hit senseless with an overwhelming amount of love for this boy. Calum wasn't sure when he first started realizing this but it was such a large part of his daily thought process now. Every thought of his day seemed to revolve around Michael. They weren't even recently dating, Calum couldn't use the cupcake stage excuse to explain away exactly why his thoughts revolved around Michael 24/7. It’s just sometimes, in moments like this, he was hit with exactly how much he was willing to do for Michael. If it would make his boyfriend happy, Calum would do it. And that should have been a scary revelation because he had never felt that strongly for anyone who wasn't direct family before.

But here he was, thinking about Michael yet again while said boy talked his ear off the whole way home. And he just loved him so much. Michael talked and talked and talked, only pausing when Calum interrupted him to tell him he’d pulled into the apartments parking lot and he’d be upstairs in a second. They said bye and Calum gathered his stuff, tired enough to stumble up the stairs on his way to his apartment.

Calum opened the door, dropping the necessary shit in its place and making his way straight to the bedroom to change. More comfortable clothes needed to be on his body like yesterday.

“Mikey?”

Calum was almost in the bedroom by the time Michael called out an answer from the other side of the apartment, “In the kitchen, love.” Calum sighed. Good, if Michael was in the kitchen then that meant there would be food soon and food was always a good thing. He changed into a singlet and sweatpants before making his way to the kitchen.

He barely registered anything much on the walk over, just saw his boyfriends back hunched over the stove stirring something and felt the insane need to latch onto him and never let go. Calum wasn't about to fight that urge.

He came up behind Michael, sliding his hands around Michaels middle and pressing his forehead into his boyfriends shoulder. Calum had his eyes pressed closed, breathing in the familiarity of the scene and reveling in the solidness of his boyfriend. Michael had wrapped a hand around one of Calum’s wrists, applying a slight pressure to the stroke of his thumb across Calum’s wrist while he continued to stir whatever was in the pot.

If Calum wasn’t so damn tired he’d probably just want to stay here forever and ever. Considering how shitty his day had been though the bed was looking like a far more inviting environment than standing in the kitchen.

This was good for now though.

Calum could feel the tension melting from his shoulders, the muscles of his body relaxing as he breathed against Michael’s back. Michael hadn't said anything yet, just continued to caress Calum’s hand and stir whatever food was in the pot in front of him.

Calum let out a pleased sort of sigh, pressing in closer to nuzzle his face into Mikey’s neck. “What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti.” Michael’s voice rumbled through Calum’s body like a small earth quake, shaking away the last of the sadness that was clinging to him from the day. He was content to be here, like this, with Michael. Nothing else mattered. “How you doing?”

“Better now.” Calum hummed, pressing a few kisses to his boyfriends neck.

“Oh yeah?” Calum could practically hear the smirk on his boyfriends face, his posture shifting as he straightened up. Calum braced himself for the smart ass comment he was about to receive. “My back must have super awesome healing powers then.”

Calum snorted, pressing in a little closer and hiding his smile in Michael’s neck. “Your dick is better.”

“Thought you were too tired for that.” The teasing lilt in Michael’s voice made the smile on his face grow, a solid retort on the tip of his tongue.

It was convenient that Calum’s body decided to cut off his next retort with a yawn strong enough to crack his jaw. His eyes started watering with the severity of it. Michael’s laughter vibrated through him, shaking them both down to the core. Calum pushed away from his boyfriend, sliding around him to slip up onto the counter. His eyes were heavy, giving his disdainful look towards his boyfriend an unwanted, adorable quality.

Michael chuckled again, his now free hand sliding from Calum’s knee up to where his hand was resting on his thigh. Calum intertwined their fingers, his other hand coming around to trace around his boyfriends fingers lightly. He was staring down at their conjoined hands intently, watching his other hand moving around Michael’s knuckles, when Michael nudged into the space between his thighs, Cal shuffling to accommodate him.

“I _am_ really tired.” Calum glanced up, expecting to see lust clouding Michael’s eyes but Michael wasn't there to try to turn him on. His boyfriend was gazing at him with a fond expression, eyes soft and loving. Calum sent a little grin back, his eyes sliding back to their joined hands. Michael’s other hand came up to cup the back of Calum’s neck, tipping him forward a little so Michael could press his lips to Calum’s forehead.

“I know, love.” Calum pressed into Michael’s touch, needing to stay in this position, in this loving atmosphere, for just a little bit longer. “Let me finish dinner and then we can cuddle, yeah?” Michael still hadn't moved from his position, letting Calum lean against him heavily for just a few more seconds.

Calum nodded, sitting back and loosening his grip on the other boys fingers. Michael still had that loving look leveled at him, a small smile on his face that had Calum blushing like a boy whose crush smiled at them for the first time. Mikey picked up Calum’s hand, pressing another kiss to the back of it, before he detached himself from the situation to continue cooking.

Calum sighed in happiness, his hands clasping together in his lap as he settled in more comfortably to watch Mikey finish up their dinner.

 

______________________ 

 

Calum was curled up in the middle of the couch, waiting for Michael to finish washing up after their dinner and come join him. He had tried to help but Michael had sent him away, told him to go get comfortable and wait for him. Calum had stolen one of the older boys oversized jumpers, curling into the familiarity of the older boy’s scent while waiting for him.

He was scrolling through the Netflix titles when Michael finally plopped down next to him. Calum smiled over at him sleepily, giggling at the grabby hands his boyfriend was making in his direction. He scooted closer, tucking himself into Mikey’s side. Michael rested one hand on his hip, pushing the jumper up a little to rub against his bare skin. His other hand reached for Calum’s, slotting their fingers together like puzzle pieces. Calum let out a content sigh as they slid together, closing his eyes. This was all he had wanted all day. Just to sit here like this in his boyfriends arms and feel loved.

Mikey pressed his lips to Calum’s temple, muttering, “Anything good?” Cal shook his head, adjusting his hold on the remote with his free hand so he could continue scrolling. He eventually settled on Forrest Gump, mostly because he’d seen the movie so many times so he wouldn't have to stay awake for it and because it was the longest movie he could find. They wouldn’t have to search for anything else anytime soon. Michael didn't say anything about his choice, just pressed a kiss to his temple as the movie started loading.

Calum settled in to watch the movie, focusing on the passing scenery more than the words of the movie itself. His eyelids were already heavy, slipping closed every once in a while and opening some time later to a different part of the movie. Time was sluggish, moving weirdly slow when his eyes were open and extremely fast when they were closed.

Calum’s eyes blinked open at the sound of Michael’s voice, turning his head to blink blankly up at his boyfriend. “You didn’t hear me, did you?” Calum blinked again, raising his sweater covered hand to cover a yawn. “I’ll take that as a no… I asked what happened today that had you so messed up?”

Oh. Calum shifted his position so he was facing Michael a little bit better. He was still pressed up against the other boy but now he wouldn't have to crane his neck so awkwardly to see his face. He cleared his throat, trying to blink away the sleepiness in him. “It was nothing huge really." He mumbled, "Just little things kept going wrong and I just wanted to be here, with you, and I was so tired. I am tired and I don’t know, I was just so out of it today, like I barely got any work done which was frustrating and all I could think about was being here, with you...” Calum trailed off, gazing down at his hands while he thought back over his day. There really had been nothing huge that went wrong, it was just an off day and it had thrown him off a lot.

Calum wasn't looking at Michael but he felt the other boys chest expand as he took in a deep breath, “Well, you're here now.”

He shot his boyfriend a quick, grateful smile, leaning up to press their lips together lightly. Mumbling against his lips, "Yeah. I'm here now."

Michael smoothed his hands up Calum's neck, caressing his thumbs across Cal's cheek as he moved to cradle his face. "With me.” Michael pressed their lips together again, licking across the seam of Calum’s mouth but, before Cal could open up to let him in, Michael was already moving on to press kisses down his jaw slowly.

Calum's eyes slipped shut, leaning into the touch and drinking everything about this situation in. 

"With you." He breathed.

He was sure that Michael could continue doing this for the rest of their lives and Calum would be content. Calum was distinctly aware of Michaels mouth on him, moving down the column of his neck now, sucking and kissing languidly. He was hitting all of Cal’s most sensitive spots with an accuracy that only came with having dated for three years.

Michael shifted onto his knees, pushing Calum back lightly so that he was laying back on their couch. His hands never left Calum’s body completely, trailing from one task to the other as he set things up. Calum, however, barely registered any of this, instead focusing entirely on the drag of Michael’s fingers against his skin. His tired brain hardly able to process much more than the most immediate actions happening to him.

A hand behind his neck gently lifted his head, fingers sliding through his hair gently, to then be placed back down on one of their couch pillows. Calum pressed his head back into the pillow, eyes slipping closed due to how comfortable he was in this situation. He registered Michael’s body slipping over his, Calum’s hands coming up to clutch at his hips and keep him in place.

“What are we doing?” Calum mumbled, rubbing his thumbs against his boyfriends hip bones.

Michael lowered himself so that his elbows bracketed Calum’s head in, pressing kisses from the corner of Calum’s mouth down his jawline again. “Whatever you want.” He said as he pressed his hips down, grinding down on Calum’s dick, cutting off any protest Calum might have been thinking of.

Calum’s breath hitched. “ _Oh_. Shi- Okay.” To be honest, he hadn’t even realized he was all that turned on. Once he realized this he couldn't help but let out a small laugh, turning his face into Michael’s hair to hide his giggle. This was just so absurd. It was just his life that he would be this turned on but too tired to even realize it.

Michael turned to him, a fond smile pushing at his lips. “What’s funny, princess?”

Calum responded by grabbing his face and pressing a quick kiss to the fond curl of his lips. “Didn’t even realize I was this turned on if I’m being honest.” Calum mumbled, grinding his hips up into Michael because he had _stopped_ and that just wasn’t acceptable now that he wanted it.

“With this sex god above you? How is that even possible?” Michael made his voice to sound high and offended, shifting to press one hand against his heart in mock offense. Cal groaned as the weight above him disappeared, meaning the weight pressing down on his dick was gone, which was not what he wanted.  
Calum grasped at his bicep, tugging to pull Michael back on top of him, “Yeah, yeah. Get back to it, sex god.” Calum grinned up at Michael cheekily, sliding a hand into his hair to tug on it lightly.

Michael’s eyes narrowed before a smirk appeared on his lips, moving his hips away again so Calum had nothing to grind against.

“Thought you didn’t want it tonight. Thought you were too tired.”

Calum whined at the lack of feeling around him. Michael had barely even started up before he was stopping again and this was torture, because now that Calum realized he was turned on he wanted it, he wanted Michael to be touching him but he wasn't right now because he was a little bitch who thoughts teasing Calum was fun. Calum needed to redefine his boyfriend’s definition of fun.

“Just get me naked and touch me, you asswipe.” Calum was still bone tired, and the one thing he might want more than awesome sex with his boyfriend was sleep. So if Michael was going to be an absolute dick and tease him right now Calum was just gonna go jerk it and fall asleep without him. Screw his boyfriend and his propensity for getting Calum all riled up by _not fucking doing anything_.

“Alright, alright. So bossy.” Calum would be offended at being called bossy but Michael was grinning, moving his hands to the hem of Cal’s shirt and sliding them underneath, touching and pressing and generally doing _nothing at all_. Calum arched into this new non-sensation, trying to make Michael do something _more_ , something that would feel good to his sleep heavy mind. Michael pinched his side, his other hand going to push Calum’s hips down and pin them to the couch with his own. “Hey. Stop trying to rush me. Let me take care of you.”

Calum opened his mouth to protest, was just about to spit out a ‘you’re taking your damn time about it.’ but a hand was sliding into his sweatpants, applying a blissful pressure to his aching dick and he wasn't surprised at the helpless moan that left his lips instead of legitimate words. Michael pressed a kiss to Calum’s clothed chest, whispering, “There we go…” The pressure disappeared, both of his boyfriends hands reaching for the hem of his jumper and tugging it up. Cal sat up a little so Michael could slide it all the way off, tossing it somewhere next to them in his haste to get his hands back on his boy underneath him.

Michael slotted himself back on top of Calum properly, pressing him down into the couch cushions as he latched his lips onto Cal’s neck, sucking and licking all his most sensitive spots. Calum pushed his head back, opening up for Michael easily. The other boys hand had slid back into Calum’s sweat pants, applying pressure over his boxers but Calum was done complaining, as long as Michael was down there doing _something_.

Calum’s not entirely sure how long this went on. It felt too good to be keeping track of what was going on outside their immediate bubble. Michael was sucking marks all across his chest, applying constant pressure to Calum’s dick that was good but not quite enough to get him off anytime soon and Calum was torn. On one hand he wanted to stay here forever, and then on the other he just wanted to orgasm and fall asleep in his boyfriends arms. Michael had said not to rush him though and Calum supposes that wasn't a direct order or anything, but he still wanted to listen.

The sensations running through Cal’s body right now were intense and lovely and Michael hadn’t even properly touched his dick yet. His body was pliant beneath Mikey, all the tension from the day having bled from his shoulders by now. The only tensing up he was doing now was when Michael did something particularly lovely with his tongue on Calum’s body.

Michael finally started making his way down Calum’s stomach, running his tongue along the curves, pausing and sucking harder in places where Calum tensed up under him. Calum was in absolutely no control over the noises he was making. The hitching of his breath, the small moans and gasps that fell from his lips, the noises that he knew turned Michael on more than anything.

Michael stopped right at the hem of his sweatpants, nipping at the skin there but generally avoiding going any lower or doing anything of any use. But he was _right there_. He just needed to move a little bit lower. Calum seemed to loose control of his thoughts and actions in that moment, loosing what little control he had been grasping onto. He arched up into Michael, pushing his hips up and whining out, “Michael, _please_. Please touch me.”

Calum threw an arm over his eyes, hiding his quickly reddening face from his boyfriend. He honestly hated begging, especially when he was feeling so good and content over what was happening but Michael needed to get a move on.

His boyfriend let out a small chuckle, pressing a quick kiss just under Cal’s belly button. “Alright, love.” Then came the two quick taps to his hip, and Calum lifted his hips so Michael could slide his sweats down. “Anything you want.” Once the sweats were tossed to the side Michael returned to sucking at his hip bones, sliding Calum’s boxers down his legs without detaching his mouth from the mark he was sucking into Calum’s skin.

Calum sighed in relief when his dick was finally free. He was already leaking, probably closer than he even realized himself, his dick hard and resting against his stomach lazily. Calum hadn't moved the arm from in front of his eyes yet, choosing instead to feel instead of see, so he definitely felt it when Michael wasted no time wrapping a hand around him, ripping the loudest moan of the night so far out of Calum’s mouth. Calum arched up into Michael’s grip, fucking his hips up to get that feeling again. Michael once again pressed down on Calum’s hips, pinning him to the couch while he situated himself between Calum’s legs.

“You good?” Michael slid his hands down Cal’s thighs, moving his legs even wider apart to accommodate his boyfriend comfortably. Calum nodded slowly, blinking up through his hazy vision at his boy hovering above him. He wanted to tell Michael that he probably wasn’t going to last long at all but he was already ducking down, getting to the fun part of the night.

Michael licked a thick strip up the underside of Calum’s dick, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly. Calum groaned loudly, shifting his arm so he could bite down on it to stop the noises leaving his mouth. He was well aware of how much Michael liked hearing him but he just wasn't sure he’d be able to control his volume when he was this tired. And he was just so far gone already and Michael had barely done anything. Michael was bobbing his head lightly, sucking at the head and moving his hand on what wasn't being sucked on below.

He had set a pretty even pace that Calum was absolutely loosing himself to. He felt so good right now. His shitty day in the past and practically forgotten. Calum had his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip.

Maybe having his vision cut off wasn't his best idea though, because he couldn't see what was coming next and therefore he couldn't prepare for it so, naturally, when Michael sank down on his dick, swallowing him down like he was nothing, he practically screamed. His hips not bucking only because of the grip Michael had applied to them already. Sometimes Calum got the feeling that his boyfriend knew his body better than he did himself, and maybe that should bother him but it really didn’t. It was extremely helpful more often than not.

“ _Fuck_ , Michael.”

Calum’s arm fell away from his face when Michael was on the way back up, their eyes locking together instantly. Michael threw a cheeky wink in Calum’s direction and Calum just knew that if he didn't have a mouthful of dick he would be grinning right now. He pulled all the way off, wiping his mouth with neck of his shirt. “Maybe later.” He shot back, grinning up at Calum.

Calum seriously debated reaching down and whacking this ridiculous man he called his lover over his head. “I fucking hate you.” Calum groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow so he wouldn't have to look Michael in the eye anymore. His boyfriend was beyond ridiculous. Who stops in the middle of a blowjob to deliver a witty response? How did Calum end up falling in love with someone so fucking ridiculous?

“That’s not very nice to say to someone who literally has you by the dick.” And he did. Michael had started up a rhythm again, his hand moving up and down Calum’s dick slowly, squeezing down near the base and twisting over the head.

Calum moaned loudly at the new sensation. Speaking up between pants and moans, “That’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair, princess.” The wicked grin that Michael sent his way sent shivers up his spine (or maybe it was the hand massaging his balls now, who knows?) “Hey, look at me.” Calum instantly lifted his head and locked eyes with Michael again, drinking in the sight of Michael sinking down on his dick hungrily. He really got to it this time, sinking all the way down and then holding himself there. Brown eyes clashed with green, Calum fighting to keep his open and Michael challenging him. Michael swallowed around him before pulling off, and repeating the whole process again… and again.

Calum kept eye contact with him through the whole thing, fighting the almost overwhelming urge to close his eyes and throw his head back. Sounds were leaving his lips that he wasn't even aware he knew how to make, but he continued making them because he enjoyed the clouded over, lustful looks Michael was shooting his way almost as much as Michael enjoyed the sounds falling from Calum’s lips like small prayers.

Michael was slowing down, letting his hand take over what he wasn’t taking in his mouth anymore, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard and slow. Calum whined, reaching his own hand down to tangle in Michaels hair. His toes curled up in pleasure, a fire starting in the pit of his stomach and starting to spread through him. Michael knew how close he was by the tensing of Calum’s thighs, eyes locked together in an intense stare down. Calum swallowed around his dry throat, head and limbs heavy with pleasure instead of exhaustion now.

They were able to keep eye contact until Michael pulled the one string that never failed to pull Calum apart at the seams. Calum’s mouth went slack and his head slammed back into the pillow, the pleasure from Michael brushing his knuckles along his perineum shooting up his spine and spreading through his body like wildfire, forcing him to arch as he fell apart beneath the other boy, mouth opened in a silent moan. Michael worked him through it with his hand, moving up Calum’s body to catch his mouth with his in a short, biting kiss.

His voice sounded pretty wrecked when he whispered in Calum’s ear. “Let me here you.” Calum was still riding high, the moan that left him having been silent before Mikey’s demand.

Michael continued to press kisses to Calum’s neck, sucking on the marks that were already there as Calum came down.

Calum let out a huge breath, reaching up to slide his hand into Michael’s hair and gripping there to keep him close. “Shit, shitshit _shit_. Fuck, Mikey that was so good, thank you. Fuck. Made me feel so good, babe. Thank you.” Calum was pressing kisses to Michael’s mouth between each sentence, only pulling away far enough to move his lips properly.

“What about you?” Calum leveled Michael with a curious gaze, playing with the strands of hair that his hand was buried in. Michael rarely ever just let it go with one of them getting off…

“I told you to let me take care of you, didn’t I? Well, you look sufficiently fucked out. I’d say my job here is done.” Michael was grinning against him, hands cupping Calum’s neck lightly as he pressed kisses to his lips. “This was about you, lovebug. I don’t need anything.” Michael pressed their lips together, Calum opening up to him immediately so Mikey could slide their tongues together.

They were in the middle of a kiss when Calum started yawning again. Michael let out a quiet bark of laughter, shifting so that he could stand up without displacing Calum too badly. “Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed, love.” Calum yawned again, eyes watering as he grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled himself off the couch and too his feet.

Michael led them to the bathroom, flipping on the light and sitting Calum down on the lowered toilet seat. He opened up their linens closet to grab a small washcloth, running the sink water until it was warm. Calum was gazing up at him with such a fond smile he thought his heart was about to burst. He honestly wanted to spend the rest of forever with this man.

“So I got what I wanted.” Michael glanced over at him with a grin, moving the washcloth under the stream of water to soak it. Calum wobbled to a standing position, using the counter as a crutch because the exhaustion was rapidly re-entering his limbs and making everything a different and less pleasant kind of heavy.

Michael pressed the cloth to his tummy, rubbing at the mess there gently. Calum could definitely picture the rest of his life with Michael by his side… “Yeah? What was that?”

Calum was slightly confused… Michael hadn’t even gotten to come. He released the counter, moving to grasp onto Michael’s bicep instead.

“We definitely Netflix & chilled.”

Calum’s mouth dropped open, his hand dropping from his boyfriends arm. “I was literally just thinking about spending the rest of my life with you but now I think I’m gonna take that thought back and lock it up far away so I never think it again.” Calum snatched the wash cloth from Michael, attempting to finish washing himself off so he could finally go to sleep.

Michael crowded into Calum’s space, grasping at anything that he could wrap his hands around and trying to pull Calum into his embrace. Calum resisted with all he had (but when it came to Michael he didn't have much by way of resistance). “Aw, babe! Were you thinking about marrying me again? You big sap! You totally were. My blowjobs are great marriage material.”

Calum rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised they didn't pop out of his head and roll away. He dropped the washcloth into the sink.  
“You see this shirt?” Michael picked up the collar of his shirt.

“Oh my god. Not this again.” Calum groaned, his hands coming up to cover his face.

“A+ husband material right here.” Calum didn’t have to be looking at his boyfriend to know he had a smug look on his face. He probably thought he was so clever, delivering this joke (yet again) at the proper moment.

“I regret every decision that led me to be here at this very moment.”

“Hey! That blowjob was heavenly, there's no way you regret it. Next time I’ll record how loud you got so I have physical evidence of just how much you don’t regret it.”

Calum was leaving the bathroom during this little speech. It was nothing he hadn't heard before (nothing they hadn't done before). Michael had too many recordings of just how much Calum liked a certain thing if you asked Calum. “Just get naked and come join me in bed.” Calum threw over his shoulder, hoping to catch Michael’s eye but his horny boyfriend was staring at his ass intently. “Take a picture, Clifford. It’ll last longer.”

Michael scoffed, waving a hand at him dismissively. “Been there. Done that.”

 

______________________

 

Calum curled tighter against Michaels side, pressing a kiss to Michael’s collar bone. “I love you.” Cal whispered into the air, unaware and uncaring if his boyfriend was actually awake, to hear this declaration, or not.

A gentle kiss was pressed to the top of Calum’s head, his boyfriends whispered answer floating back to him. “I love you more.”

And Calum was content. Here in Michael’s arms there was no reason to get all worked up over shitty days.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the fuck this came from but I've been working on it all weekend.  
> Follow me on tumblr!! <3 [wynw00d](http://wynw00d.tumblr.com)


End file.
